VHS- Cartoon X Overs
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Based on the horror VHS series with cartoons from other shows in it, Enjoy!
1. First Story: Roger's Gang

**V/H/S.**

The first story starts off with Roger Kloz, and his thug friends all sitting around Roger's trailer talking  
>about what they all wanted to do for fun tonight, Willy White was holding a video camera and filming<br>the whole scene, Roger who was sitting his ass on the floor said to his boys.

"Dude, I'm so fucking board here, let's do something crazy tonight, I'm in the mood for some action."

Willy who was filming said to Roger.

"Hey, why don't we go pick up some hookers?"

Larry who was sitting in a chair said.

"Nah, I ain't in the mood for tits man."

Boomer says.

"Why don't we get drunk at the Bluffington bar?"

Roger told Boomer.

"No fucking way! I hate drinking in bars with weirdos all around, Wait I got it!"

Suddenly, the camera turns off, it turns right back on again when Roger was driving his car to an  
>old abandoned house, Willy who was still filming the video camara sitting in the passagers seat says to<br>Roger off camera.

"So were all going to break in that old ugly derserted white house on Bluffington Road?"

Larry said.

"Shit! I heard that fucking place was haunted, there are a lot of odd inside that fucked up joint, Dude!"

Roger who was pointing his finger at Larry, while still driving tells him.

"Shut the hell up Larry, there are no such things as ghost or monsters, dumass!"

Boomer then says.

"So... we are just going to trash up the place and leave?"

Roger then tells him.

"Yeah, Yeah."

The camera turns off, Willy turns it on again when they finally arrive there Roger breaks down the door  
>with his foot, as the others followed him inside, Willy who was still holding the video camera decided<br>to walk down the hallway, he then hears some stactic sounds from a room and decides to walk inside  
>the room, he then see's five TV. sets with one VCR, and five video cassets, when seeing them.<p>

He says to himself.

"Holy Shit!?"

he decided to put down his camera and watch the tapes, he puts one of them in the VCR  
>and the first TV. set plays.<p>

**To be Continued- "Tape One Murder In The Park"**


	2. Tape One: Murder In The Park

The video plays, Twister, Otto, Reggie, and Sammy, are all skating in the city park, Twister had a  
>go camera on top of his helmet filming the whole gang skating all over the place, Reggie who was<br>looking at Twister's helmet waved at the camera, and yelled out.

"Hey! film this Twister!"

She then doe's a back flip on her skateboard, Otto who was still doing his own thing says to her.

"You're a showoff sis! you cocky chick."

Reggie, then tells him.

"Bro, your just jealous because i'm a better rider then you are dickweed."

Suddenly, Twister says to Otto.

"I know your sister is cocky but has such a hot jucy ASS!"

Otto, then shouts at him.

"Shut the fuck up Dick!"

The go camera then turns off, it turns right back on again when the kids all see a married couple fighting  
>in a crazy way, Sam said to the gang.<p>

"Well, think god my parents already got a divorce that's so fucking crazy."

Reggie, said.

"Man! look at them go at it."

But all of sudden, The crazy husband pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot her in the chest,  
>he said right before shooting her.<p>

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU BRANDY!"

"BANG!"

Sam, Reggie, Otto, and Twister had all watched him murder her in cold blood! all were now screaming in terrior!

Reggie, who was bursting into tears! said.

"Holy Shit! he fucking killed her! Oh My God!"

Sam who was moving his glasses said in panic.

"God Dam, I never saw a murder in my whole life."

Otto hallerd out.

"Fuck! we got to call the Police!"

Suddenly, The killer husband had heard there voices from behind the trees he yells to the kids.

"You little Mother Fuckers saw it didn't you, Now you'll have to die to!"

He then started to shoot his pistol at them, they were now skating for their lives as the crazy husband was running  
>like a mad dog trying to catch up and kill the gang, the go camera on Twister's helmet turns off but it turns back<br>on showing the guys skating like they never skateded before, while riding in horror.

And trying to get away! Otto in terrior shouted through his lungs.

"RUN! RUN!"

Sam shouted.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! Oh, Jesus Christ! Were Going To Fucking Die!"

Twister on his skateboard off camera, yeld out.

"Somebody Help Us!"

Gunshots were almost coming close to them as the crazy husband continued to follow the kids, suddenly  
>all four were now hiding behind a bush tree, Sam then turns his head and says to Twister.<p>

"Do you think he's gone?"

Twister told him off camera.

"How the fuck I know Squid?"

Reggie with her finger on her lips, said to Twister & Sam.

"SHHH!"

The camera then turns back off, it turns right back on again when the kids were now trying to escape  
>from the park and the crazy husband by crawling on their bellys, trying to be very quiet, as Reggie saw<br>the entrance out of the park the crazy husband who was standing on top of a tree branch, he then  
>shoots Otto in his back.<p>

"BANG!"

Reggie who had saw her brother after getting shot, crawls next to him and crawling in tears!

"NO! Otto! God! No!"

Sam who now realized the crazy husband was on top of the branch, he then reloaded his gun and then  
>tried to shoot Reggie in the head, but Sam moves her out of the way in the nick of time to save her life<br>and he gets shot in the head having his brains blown away!

After seeing Squid, got shot, Twister yelled.

"SQUID! NO! NO!"

Reggie after seeing Sam's blood & brains on the green grass, threw up on herself,  
>Otto who was still alive told Twister and Reggie.<p>

"You guys, Run! Run! get the hell out of here! go get some Help!"

Reggies then tells her brother.

"No! i'm not leaving you here Otto!"

But suddenly, another shot hits Otto in his throat, making him cough up blood and killing him.

While both were now crying in tears! Reggie and Twister now running to get the hell out of there and forgetting  
>their skateboards, as they saw the parks's exit, Reggie was now looking around the area thinking the crazy<br>killer husband was gone? she then says to Twister, while out of breath.

"I think... he's ... disapeard?"

Twister said.

"Maby, the cops saw him and he left the park?"

But all of a sudden, the crazy husband with one of the kid's skateboards struck Reggie in her head with it!  
>and struck Twister in the face with it, it also hits his go camera off his helment it lands a couple of miles<br>away, but you could hear there voices scream in pain.

The tape then stops.


	3. Boomer In The Room

After the tape stops playing, Boomer walks in the room where Willy was at but he wasn't there? only  
>his video camera was still lying on the floor and still filming, Boomer who was looking for Willy, says<br>when he opend the closed door.

"Willy? hey asshole?"

He now see's the static television sets and said to himself.

"What the fuck?"

He then see's and picks up one of the video tapes stacked on the VCR, and decides to put  
>it in, after taking out the first tape that Willy was watching out, and now put the second one<br>in the VCR, while he was about to watch the video play Willy, who was sort of a zombie  
>appears from behind Boomer, just standing there staring at him.<p>

The video now plays.


	4. Tape Two: Don't Go In The Woods

The video plays A bald headed boy was riding on his bicycle in the woods, he also had a small video camera taped to the rail of his bike  
>filming his moves, he shouts out while still riding on the bike.<p>

"Fuck Yeah! I'm the king of the world Baby!"

As he was now riding down the steapest hill of the deep end of the woods, he then stopped his bike because  
>he then saw a cottage house three blocks away, he then picked up his camera and begin to film it's location, he says to himself.<p>

"God, that's fucking weird? I never saw a house out here before?"

The camera turns off but turns right back on again as the bald headed boy continued to film the strange cottage house, off camera he said while he was going around back.

"I mean what the hell is this Hansel & Gretel?"

Suddenly, he see's the back door already open and for some reason he decided to enter he continued to film through the inside, the camera turns off but turns back on again when he was filming the kitchen he then saw and old dark black stove that look creepy as hell, he says off camera.

"Son of a bitch, I think there's a real life witch in Here! maby I should..."

But all of a sudden, an old real ugly looking witch walks into her kitchen, when she saw the kid filming her with a video camera, she went crazy and yeld out.

"YOU! What are you doing in my cottage boy, I hate little kids who sneak in to my HOUSE!"

The bald headed boy was now scared to death, he said to the witch while he was still fiming her with the camera.

"Jesus Christ! I'm getting the fuck out of Here!"

As he was now running all over the cottage house, and still holding his video camera it started to glitch a little bit, he was now running upstairs planning to jump out of the window but all of the windows in the cottage household had steel bars on them, the camera turns off but it turns right back on again when he was locked in the closet he locked himself up thinking the with wouldn't find him there, but moments later... she tears open the closet door with snake like hands, she says to him, while he continues to film her.

"Come here my pretty, I want to have you for DINNER!"

As he was now running again crying like a little girl, a broom flew towards him and hits him on top of his bald head knocking him out, the whole video camera went  
>black for a couple of hours, when it turned right back it was on the kitchen table showing the witch burning the boys in the stove while she continue to laugh while he was<br>burning to death and screaming in real pain, the video then stops.


	5. Larry In The Room

After the video stopped playing, Boomer who was still in the room with Willy's camera still filming, Larry suddenly walks in room with Boomer staring at the TV set with a real frighting look on his now pale face! Larry then taps his shoulder and said to him.

"Yo, Boomer, Boomer?"

He then got scared out of his wits, Larry then said.

"What's the fuck wrong with you man, you look like you've seen a ghost asshole."

Boomer was coming to his sences and says to Larry.

"Don't worry I'm cool dickface I was just trying to look for dumb Willy."

He was now stepping out of the room, when Larry now realizing the five stactic TV sets, and the three other cassette tapes on the VCR Larry said to himself right before putting the next one in.

"Holy Shit! what in the hell is this?"

He was getting one of the tapes out of the VCR and putting the other one in.

The video was now playing.


End file.
